


As The World Fell Apart, My Heart Remained

by coininthewishingwell (somnolent_silence)



Category: Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Heists, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Kidnapping, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Robbery, Subtle References To Drugs & Alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolent_silence/pseuds/coininthewishingwell
Summary: A series of drabbles for different fandoms.





	1. In Gunpowder And Smoke It Was Lost (Deadshot | Floyd Lawton/El Diablo | Chato Satana)

When they’d first met under the scorching American sun, it wasn’t anything he could clearly see that drew his attention.

Maybe it was the way he sat, hands folded over his blanket he got from who knows where, face devoid of emotion. No anger, no fear, no… anything.

But he had heard of his raw _power._ The fiery King of L.A. who had just up and turned himself in. The scorched streets and faces twisted in fear as he walked by. The devil’s gift bearer.

That’s why he pushed him to use it. The pyromaniac side of himself, which enjoyed explosions and gunpowder, wanted to see that beautiful fire do what it did best. _Burn._ And he was amazed alright. The fire lighting up the King’s dark eyes that had seen too many things they shouldn’t be subjected to.

Deadshot had never hated anything more, as when the fire reached its peak, as when the King became a _God,_ he had to end it.

All in a blast of rubble and leaving nothing behind. Leaving nothing behind, his love was lost in the two things he loved most (—and hated now, in that moment—) gunpowder and smoke.


	2. And So He Fell (Cisco Ramon/Barry Allen | The Flash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco never had the heart to tell Barry he loved him.   
> [Set at the end of the first timeline]

Cisco had never bothered to tell Barry he loved him.

He never had the heart.

He could tell that he was still hung up over Iris, and didn’t want to disrupt that.

Cisco had never told him that he’d found peace at Barry’s bedside while he was still in a coma.

He wouldn’t tell Barry how he panicked at the ‘flat lining’—

He wouldn’t tell him of all the sleepless nights spent at his bedside, just watching him, waiting. Waiting until he could meet the man in person.

So he ‘fell in love’ with women, trying to see if Barry would stop him.

He never did.

And so now, as he fell, fuzzy vision making out Dr. Wells—Eobard Thawne—walking away from his own dying body, he sent out a prayer.

_Save the world Flash, even if I can walk beside you no more._


	3. The Heist (Mick Rory | Heat Wave {/} Leonard Snart | Captain Cold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick knew Lisa would tell it wrong. That's not the way the kidnapping happened.

Lisa told it wrong—the kidnapping. Mick knew what she’d say as soon as he’d realized what was happening. It would be his fault that Leonard was blackmailed, some way or another.

But whether she believed that he had a consciousness or not was her trouble, and she got it wrong, all wrong.

 

It was supposed to be simple, just another day’s heist, but Mick could tell that the atmosphere was off as soon as Len pulled the trigger. There was something hesitant in the way Lenny released that white fire, something eating at him. Call it intuition or practice but Mick saw it in his face, in the sudden harshness in his voice as there was the sound of screeching tires—and the absence of sirens with them. Mick felt it in the way that he pushed his partner and sister at the door with a little more rush than need be.

When Lisa was knocked out, he raised the Heat gun, about to kill her attackers—but he didn’t. They had an unconscious Captain in their trunk with a gun pressed to his head and they told him to stand down, threatening on his life.

Mick stood down.

Then, a terrible voice spoke. Thick and heavy with drink and a disgusting pleasure in the pain of _Mick’s_ Boss. Mick’s. The voice belonged to a man. A man who Mick hated with a passion—that man with a gun to Len’s head—and that dreadful, repulsive man told him to take the cash from the heist and leave.

So Mick did. He left not for himself but for Leonard, whom he knew didn’t need the Heat Wave’s help here. No, he would want to get revenge himself.

And so in the midst of fire and ashes and the bitter taste he always got from leaving his partner behind, he was gone.

_This is your battlefield, and you are the one that needs to end this war._


	4. Drowning (Barbara Keane/Renee Montoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere during Season 1

Their love had been a small flame.

It could be snuffed at a moment’s notice. Drowned in the downpour of alcohol, snuffed out by the heady fumes of the addicting herb, torn away by the hand of a man.

Renee had loved her. God knows she had, with all her heart.

But she was choking on the perfume of Barbara’s addiction.

Later, she’d jumped at a second chance. But the fumes were there again, and every hot night only served to encourage it.

Renee had broken it away, even as her heart screamed at her to go back. To take it all back.

But she’d made up her mind, leaving Barbara be.

_I love you… but I’m slowly drowning because of it._


End file.
